Teen Titans Tail of Karmoona
by DarknessOfTheSun
Summary: A night of passion between two teen titans leads to more then they could ever expect
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the teen titans.

Raven slowly opened her eyes. Her vision at first blurred, but after a few blinks her room became clear in sight. The sun light beamed in brightly through the large windows warming the room. She sat up, holding her blanket to her chest to stop it from revealing her breast, and did a quick look around. Every thing looked completely normal, besides the close that lay thrown on the floor. Raven sighed happily as she laid back down next to Beastboy who, still in his sleep, had his arm wrapped around her naked body. She smiled at him as he slumbered.

It was only a few months ago where she couldn't stand his cockiness, his lame jokes which, she had to admit, where getting better, and most of what he did, but now she found it all charming, sweet, and cute. It had also been only a few months ago when the two had found themselves alone in Titans Tower. With nothing to do, the Changeling and Empath decided to hang out and talk which led more days of hanging out. A bond grew, feelings increased, they never mentioned it or talked about with each other or anyone els. Last night had been the first time they had come to terms with their feelings.

Raven sighed happily then curled back up next to Beastboy. After she had grown close to him she found it easier to show emotions and control her powers at the same time. She enjoyed the freedom so much. Raven looked around her room till her eyes landed on her clock. It was 7: 45. they had to get up before Robin, or any of the other Titans, came to see what was keeping them. Raven lightly taped her finger tip against his nose.

Bestboy blinked his eyes open before closing them and stretching his body. He looked up at her. They gave each other warm grins of affection.

"Morning, Raven." He grinned.

"Morning, Garfield." She replied. Every time a Titan turned 17 the others started addressing them by there real name: First Victor (19), Dick(18), Kory(18) then Garfield(17). Raven still had a month till her 17th birthday, but she doubted any of them where going to truly start calling her by her real name. She felt they would only call her her real name on occasions, sins she had always shown a disliking of being called Rachel Roth.

Beastboy pulled Raven into a kiss. She let him. Raven felt it strange kissing him. For so long they had been 'rivals', and now they where lovers. They separated and she looked at him. He had changed over the years. Both mentally and physically. He had matured, he was still cocky, but was now more tolerable. Physically He had grow taller and now had to look down to meet Ravens gaze. He had toned his muscles and even had little peach fuzz growing over his lip.

Raven had changed too. Her body fully matured. She had loosened up, and had become more outgoing. But she could still be clammed as the 'Dark Titan'. Raven sat up, and smiled.

He gave a large grin, "I told you you liked me." He rose his eye brows up and down.

Raven rolled her eye's and simply said,"Come on Gar. We have to get dressed."

"Awww! But why." Beatboy wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to the bad, "I'd rather stay right hear. If we're lucky there will be no end of the world crises and we can jest stay hear all day"

Raven giggled, "Garfield I'm serous."

"And I'm not?"

"What if Dick or Victor comes looking for us to see why we're not up?"

"Uhmm..." Beatboy thought a moment then shuddered, "I see your point."

They got up a started getting dressed. Now only shirtless, Beastboy looked around. It was true, he had been in Ravens room more times then any of the other Titans, but he had never really looked around. The first time he had ever been in there he thought it all looked creepy, but now he found it all beautiful in some way or another.

There wasn't much in the room actually. The two mask use manly in theater, a globe of the earth, books that lined the shelves, a book stand, a trunk at the foot of the bed, a desk with a mirror on it and misalliances items used for magic in side it, and some thing that partly surprised him.

"You kelped that thing?" He said out loud.

Raven turned to him, putting on her cape and hood sens she was now fully dressed, "Huh?"

Beastboy put on his uniforms shirt as he walked over to the corner of the room. With a smile a picked up and showed Raven a giant chicken stuffed animal. Raven slightly blushed.

"ya, I kept him." He chuckled and set it on the bed.

"Shall we go?"

"That sounds like a good idea."


	2. Chapter 2

They where about to enter the main room when Beastboy grabbed Ravens hand. She looked at him concerned.

"Garfield?"

"Raven, should we tell them? Tell them about...uh...You know. Us?"

Raven thought for a moment, "Not yet. I think we should wait for the right moment to tell them."

"Sounds reasonable."

They walked into the main room and there ears filled with noise. Some music was playing, rock 'n' roll, Starfire and Robin where chatting up a storm, and Cyborg was whistling as he cooked himself some breakfast.

"Morning friends Garfield and Raven." Starfire greeted them in that always so happy voice.

"Morning Kory." Raven replied.

"You guys can go ahead and have the kitchen I'm finished hear." Cyborg turned around with a plate in his hands, "BooYa! Bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast. Extra butter."

Raven and Beastboy walked into the kitchen and as Cyborg past them Raven asked, "Victor, how is it you don't get sick eating all that greece and oil?"

"It's a gift." He replied.

"Riiiiiiight" she rolled her eyes. Raven filled her tea-pot and placed it on the stove. As it started to warm up she took out two cups and set them on the counter. Meanwhile, Beastboy was buzzy cooking up some tofu eggs, tofu bacon, and some toast.

When it was all cooked he placed the food onto two plates, and walked with Raven to the table. Beatboy gave one of the plates to Raven, and in return she gave him a cup of her herbal tea. Like many thing they had started doing together, or sharing, breakfast was one of them. In the end Beastboy found the tea rather relaxing and enjoyable, and Raven discovered that tofu wasn't as bad as Cyborg made it sound.

Cyborg looked at Raven as she started to eat and had to comment, "Man Raven I STILL can't believe you went Tofu to!"

Raven sighed, cyborg said that every day sens she first starting with there green member.

"Ya, Rae. What ever happened to 'please respect the fact that I don't eat fake meet'?" Beastboy said putting his arm around her in a playful manner and raising his left brow up. Raven gave him a, non hostile, glare before flicking his noise.

"It's not as bad as it seems, and if you call me Rea one more time your going through that window." She replied pointing at one of the large windows near by. Beastboy knew she wasn't being hostile, but still backed away smiling all the same. All the titans slightly laughed.

Nothing had really changed over the years. Yes the titans had all physically matured, Robin's hair had now gone long, Cyborg looked basically the same jest older, and Starfire's body had grown into it's feminine curves jest like Raven's. Starfire had also cut her hair to shoulder length. Despite that, and a small change in there habits and manner of doing things, every thing was the same. Cyborg and Beastboy still argued over Tofu and video games. Robin still explained earth traditions to Starfire. Starfire was still as naive as heck. Raven and Beastboy still argued and yelled at each other, even though it was getting less frequent. Over all things where good.

Raven was the first to finish her meal, as she cleared her plate and cup from the table. She walked over to the main part of the main room so conveniently connected to the kitchen. She piked up a book that laid on the table, and sat down over by the large windows. Bestbot, having seen this, quickly scarfed down the last of his own breakfast and ran over to join her. Tripping over the sofa doing so. He sat down close to her, so he could see over her shoulder in order to see the contents of the book as well. Another of the many thing the two Titans now did together where read and watch moves. Kinda a mutual agreement. Both, however, found it rather enjoyable.

"Okay, where on Chapter eleven: The Turning Point."Raven began, "The hospital lay, like an island of concrete cliffs and caves, overlooking a crescent of lawn to the main road. After only one visit..."

Beastboy loved listening to Raven read because, unlike how she usually spoke all mono toned, Raven made the stories come to life. She would change her voice when different characters where talking and read in the tone the book was. So if it was support to be suspenseful moment she made it sound so. A few moment later, about when they reached mid chapter there reading was slightly interupted.

"All right see ya guys! Kory and I are going to go catch a movie." Robin said as he and Starfire headed for the door. The other titans had apparently finished there meals aswell.

"See ya dudes." Beastboy called.

"Have fun." Cyborg added. The couple left with a wave. "Well I'm off to go work on the T-car. You two stay out of trouble."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Beastboy asked rhetorically with a smirk as Cyborg continued on his way.

"Come on Garfield. Let's continue the story." Raven said looking back at the book. As Beastboy came back to her he sat even closer to where his chest and stomach touched her back. His legs where more less around her, lined up with her legs. And he rested his chin gently on her shoulder.

"Jacko's eyes had opened and he was staring into the air with the new-" Raven felt Beastboy breathing on her ear. Well it felt more like he was lightly blowing. It sent a shiver down her spine. Not one of could, but rather some thing els. "new-born look, grave and unfocused, that Kate remembered no-"

Again Beastboy's breath was felt. This time on her neck. Raven could sens that he was smiling. Was he doing it on purpose? If he was or wasn't Raven decided she'd jest ignore it and read. In actuality he was. Beastboy liked it that they where now alone. Now he could be with her the way he wonted to be, more intimate. Not sexually, but jest them. That's why he sat so close. But it didn't mean he didn't want to play with her a little. He lightly blow on her a few more times before stopping.

"...she had begun to recover from a secret illness no one had ever completely recognize or been able to cure." Raven placed a book mare between the next two pages, "That's the end of the chapter Gar."

"What! Can't we continue. I want to see what happens to Kate." Bestboy grabbed at the book as Raven held it out to where it was out of his reach.

"No Ger. One chapter a day. That's the agreement."

"But but but."

"No buts."

Beastboy glared at her before reaching for it again. She still held it out of his reach. This time she held her free hand against him to stop him from going any further. He eventually pushed her down onto her back as he continued to reach. Now they started to giggle at the struggle over the book. To keep the book out of his paws Raven used her powers to float it into the air.

"Hay. Now that's cheating." Beastboy complained looking down at her. There eye's meet and there voices hushed as realized the exact position there ruff housing had gotten them in. Beastboy was completely on top of her. His hands positioned on ether side of her shoulders. Her legs framed his, and her hands where on his arms.

The book was forgotten as it clunked to the ground. The two titans where lost in the comfort they found in the others eyes. Ironic enough, it had been a smiler situation and position that had led to the goings on of last night. Beastboy lowered his head and gently pushed his lips to hers. Raven let him. She was rather surprised at herself. She usually wasn't the type to let some one els play dominate, and yet she didn't mined him doing so. As she enjoyed his soft lips wail wrapping her arms around his neck. His hand went to her neck.

Suddenly there there actions where interrupted as red lights started to flash and the alarm started to blear. Beastboy and Raven gave out disappointed moans as she pushed him off her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dudes, how many times do we have to put Cinderblock _back_ in jail?" Beastboy asked as he landed on the roof of a building overlooking the mayhem cased by the rocky opponent. The other titans landed next to him.

"At least once more Garfield. Titans go!" Robin ordered as they all leaped or flew down, Beastboy turning into a hawk. The team quickly worked there way into battle. The team where easily winning, but in the midst of the fight Ciderblock tossed a car at Raven.

Raven did not have enough time to stop it and was thrown into a near by building. Casing her to go a good two feet into it's wall with the car as well. The car fell fallowed by Raven. With a low moan she made contact with the cement below and blacked out.

"RAVEN!" Beastboy yelled as he witnessed it. With sudden rage Beastboy transformed into a Rhino and charged at his enemy. Knocking Cinderblock down and out.

"Nice work dude!" Cyborg said slapping the green boy on the back.

"Um, ya ya. Is Raven okay?" Beastboy quickly asked.

"Friends pleas come quickly!" They all rushed over to Starfire who was flouting next to where Raven still lay on the ground. When they arrived they all let out small gasps. Black energy encased Raven's body. "Is she okay?"

"Not sure Kory. Let's get her back to the med lab in the tower, and I'll do some test to see." Cyborg said as he got down to pike Raven up, but when he tried to touch her the black energy lurched out at his hand. Giving him a small shock. He fell and recoiled back while saying, "Ye-ouch! What was that?!"

"Let me do the trying." Starfire also reached for her friend only to get the same treatment as Cyborg. "Yeep!"

"By the looks of it Ravens powers don't wont any of us touching her." Robin stated "Looks like we'll have to find another way of getting her to the tower."

Beastboy looked at Raven with worried eye's and suddenly got the erg to try. He got onto his knees next to her.

"Garfield do-" Robin started as he saw Beastboy reaching for Raven. The black energy reached for Beastboy, but instead of hurting him like it the others it encased his arms in the energy the same way it had for Raven. "-n't?"

Beastboy stud up carefully with Raven in his arms, "Get the T-car. I don't wont to risk drooping her in animal form."

"Uh...Sure man."Cyborg replied in surprise like the others.

After crashing into the building Raven found her world going dark, but the Darkness soon gained red every hear and there as the ground became like rock. Raven looked around. Recognizing the aria.

"Nevermore? What am I doing hear?" Raven asked to no one.

"'cause silly, we want to talk to you." Raven looked over to see a pink cloud version of herself.

"Happy? Why would you guys pull me out of a battle."

"Raven you got hit by a car and are knocked out cold. It seem like the most logical time to talk to you." Raven glanced at another her this time in yellow and thick glasses.

"I guess you got me there Knowledge, so you wont to tell me what this is about?"

"First we have to go to the others! Come on Raven!" Happy grabbed Ravens hand and tugged her along down a rock bridge with Knowledge behind them. They quickly came upon a large rock platform where other 'Ravens' stood.

Raven recognized them all. Brave in green, Timid in gray, Rude in orange, Cocky in brow, Anger in red, and Love in purple. Then there was the two leading her to the gathered, Happy in pink and Knowledge in yellow.

"Hello Raven. Glad you came." Love smiled.

"Did I real get a choice to come or not?" Raven replied pointing her thumb at Happy who still clutched to her hand.

"Happy in the circle, you to knowledge." Love said as the two other emotions took there place in the circle all the emotions had formed. Love then looked at Raven," Okay Raven, this gathering has been called Because of some resent activities."

"Wait. Love the only time you all try and contact me is when I'm denying any feelings and wont admit to it no mater what. And considering you just mentioned recent activities, and it's _you,_ that would mean I'm denying I'm in love. But I'm not....I...I know I love Garfield. I may have not told him yet, but it's true." Raven smiled as well as Love. In fact all of them where smiling. Even Anger.

"Yes Raven. We love him, but that's not what this is about." Love said softly, "You see there's a new one of us."

"New?" Raven asked confused. All of emotions have always existed, even if she tried suppressing them. They where still there. Combined into 8 mane emotions.

"Yes. New." Love said placing her hand on Ravens shoulder. "Well...She's not 'new' purr-say. It's more like she's never had the strength to join the rest of us in physical form."

"Until now?"

"Correct!"

"Well which emotion is she? And why come now?"

"She an emotion like me, very powerful over you. She has the power to effect all of the others. She can make you happy, scared, angry, etc. But all at the same time she not fully an emotion."

"What?! Then what _is_ she." Raven slightly snapped. She was getting slightly annoyed that Love wouldn't answer her question.

"She's like an instinct, and an emotion." Love said.

"We all really like her!" Happy blurted out, "Even four eye's over there."

Anger growled at it's pink counter part. Raven sighed, "Please! Can ONE of you tell me WHO she is?"

"Perhaps I should tell you myself." Raven looked over to see another version of herself appear in a white robe, "Or perhaps you can figer out who I am your self."

"White?" Raven asked.

"Yes. That is my color." The emotion said as she walked over to Raven with a smile.

"But white represents power." Raven stated. "My robe turned white when we had to beet Anger and Trigon."

"Yes that's true, but the white robe also represents two other things. Think Raven. Think about the traditions of are people." The white one said trying to lead her to the truth.

"Well..."Raven thought," It represents innocents. Hens why Azarathian children are dressed in white till there old enough to chose there own color. Because the priest believe that all children are born innocent "

"Your on the right track. Maybe you should think on it." The white emotion started to flout into the air with the other ones doing the same, "You'll figer out who I am soon. I'm sure of it."

"**What wait." Raven reached for her, but found the rock beneath her breaking away and the emotions disappearing. Every thing was disappearing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**'**_Stupid Emotions_**!' Raven opened her eyes a slit. The bright lights of the med-bay greeted her with temporary blindness before allowing her to see clearly. She felt like she'd been hit by a truck, but then again a car can have a similar effect. She turned her head when she heard voices.**

"For the last time Gar. I don't know whats wrong with her.**"**

"Well go figure out what is Victor**!"**

"Comedown Garfield. And you know I can't. With Raven's powers encasing her like that I can't touch her, let alone draw blood or something Dude**." **

**'**_Power's encasing? What?_**' Raven thought she weekly lifted her hand up to where she could see it. Slowly she watched as the black energy started diapering from her. She blink in confusion. She sat up letting out a grown. The noise alerted the other two in the room as they looked over at her.**

"Raven**!" Beastboy said happily as he and Cyborg ran of to her.**

"Dudes! Kory, Dick, Raven's up**." Cyborg said through the communicator. Raven held her head. "**You okay Raven**?"**

"Nothings broken if that's what you mean.**" Raven Replied to the half man mono toned.**

"Good to see your okay the**n." They looked up to see Robin and Starfire at the door walking over to them.**

"But Friend Rave**n," Starfire asked, "**why did your powers not allow the toughing**?"**

"With the exception of Garfield**." Robin added.**

"Wait. You mean when I was knocked out my powers didn't let any of you touch me?**" Raven asked just as confused as the rest of them. They all nodded in response. Raven though a moment. '**_Emotions, powers, white robe_**_?_' Then it hit her with realization as her eyes widened and she gaped, "**The white robe. Of course**!"**

"Raven do you know what's wrong**?" Robin asked.**

"It...I couldn't be**." Raven muttered ether ignoring or not hearing the question asked.**

"Raven**!" Robin yelled, getting her attention. Beastboy was well tempted to yell back at there leader, "Whats wrong.**

**Raven let her eye fall down to where she was gazing at the floor, "**I... I think I mite be**-"**

**Raven was cut short as a sudden light appeared. Opening a portal. The Teen Titans all looked at it as they got into fighting stances, all except Raven. Who still lay on the med bed with her eyes wide. Through the portal came a lone figure. It was a women. She was tall and had a almost violet colored long hair. On the center of her for head was chakra, like the one Raven has on her own for head. She wore a long white robe that nearly resembled a dress.**

"Titans**-"**

"No! Don't hurt her**!" Raven said stopping Robin from giving the order to attack. Raven looked at the women, "**Arella**?"**

"Raven, you know her**." Robin asked as they all got out of there fighting stances. **

"Of cores**." Raven said looking at all of them then back at the women, "**She _is_ my Mother.**" **

"Mother**?!" Beastboy blurted.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank all thoughs who have left review. **

**________**

"Yes. Her Mother.**" Arella said to the changeling then smiled at Raven, "**It is good to see you child**."**

**She walked over to Raven and hugged her. Raven returned the embrace. "**I don't understand Arella. Why are you hear?**"**

**They released each other and Arella looked at Raven, "**You know very well why I'm hear Raven.**" Arella placed her index finger onto Ravens chakra, "**Or do you forget that we are connected. Besides, you know the traditions of Azerath. I would have had to come sooner or later**."**

"So it's true then. But Mother what if I'm not ready? I don't feel like I'm ready for the white robe**." Raven said with fear lasing her voice. **

"It is okay Raven. I didn't feel ready either, but look what happened. Things turned out fine, and you and I have very different circumstances then other Azerathians because of your heritage**."**

**Raven looked at the floor. Her eye's where getting warm, "**Are you...disappointed in me**?"**

"Well**." Arella sighed, "**I thought you would be more careful. I suspect one of your team mate are to blame, but what is done is done. Now get your cloak. We must leave**."**

"Leave**?" Beastboy asked as his eyes widened, "**What do you mean leave? Raven what's going on?**"**

**Raven got off the med-bed and wrapped her cloak around herself. She could hear the plead and maybe fear in his voice.**

"Daughter, do you wish for me to explain?**"**

"No. they deserve to hear it from me**." Raven walked up to her friends.**

"The White Robe means that I am soon to take part in a new part of life. The reason I must leave is the same reason my powers where acting strangely, and w-why only Garfield could touch me**." Raven took a deep breath and in a shaky breath she continued, "**I'm...I'm pregnant.**"**

**Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, and Beastboy all when wide eyed and gaped mouth. **

**Arella walked behind Raven and placed her hands on ravens shoulders, "**As a tradition of are people. Raven is to return to Azerath and stay there till the child is born. Usually only the husband and family members of the mother are to be aloud to come with and visit as often as they'd like, and any one of which they wish to bring. But as you all should know Raven is not wed. So there are certain rules set for such a situation. The father and guests he'd like to bring will be aloud to visit Raven every other month till the baby is born**."**

**Arella made a hand jester and the portal of which she arrived reopened. Arella and Raven took a step to it.**

"But Raven**!" Beastboy said, tears forming in his eyes, "**You-you can't go**!"**

**Raven walked up to Beastboy and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her as close as he could. He didn't want her to leave. Though he had never verbalized it, he loved her, and to learn that she was to have his child. His heart was over joyed, yet torn apart all at once. To know she would be away from him through the hole time.**

"I'm sorry Gar. I have to go.**" Raven then placed her lips close to his ear and whispered, "**_I love you._**"**

**She released him, tear going down her cheeks, and walked with her mother through the portal. The portal dissolved away, and Raven was gone.**

"Fr...Friend Raven is with Bungldorf?**" Starfire manged to say.**

**Robin turned to Beastboy, "**You a-and Raven**?"**

**Beastboy shut his eyes tightly. '**_Why dose he sound so surprised_**!' Beastboy ran out of the med room. Ran through the hall, and jest ran. He found himself collapsing and letting out an anguished filled cry. He looked up only to hear his cry echo through the tower, and to see the door he collapsed next to.**

_**:RAVEN:**_

**He leaned against it and sat there. His heart felt broken. He felt even worst then when Terra had left. No. When she left he felt a hurt, now he felt like all his in sides had been shredded. Now he was hit by a tuck. Now he had been stabbed a thousand times. He felt like he had jest got her only to have her taken away, and that he was to blame.**

**He sat there, in a slump next to her door, for hours. In his own thoughts. That is until he thought about something he could do. All he wanted was to be with her. He could only Imagen she felt the same. She said she loved him. **

**Yes, perhaps it would help his aching heart.**


	6. Chapter 6

**If you like pleas reply/comment **

**____________**

**Raven walked down the corridors of one of the tall Azerathian buildings, she didn't were her clock around her. She looked out the large windows on the one side that looked aver the vibrant city and the clouds that surrounded it. Azerath was indeed a beautiful city. Raven leaned on one of the window seals and gazed out at the buildings below for a moment. She gazed at her home. The place she had been born. She felt it strange to be back in the specific building she was at. It was the maternity building.**

**Raven sighed and continued down the corridor and went up a few fleets of stares. She came up to the 'residents' part of the building. The hold aria was like a giant balcony. The roof aria covered only part of the entire floor. For shade or protection from any rain. Then most of it was uncovered and let the sun light glisten off the marble floors. All at the same time the balcony branched off from a more structured part of the building where doors could be seen. Each door went to a room. **

**Raven looked around. The hole aria was three colors: baby blue, baby pink, and white. Raven actually didn't mind it. People occupied allot of the aria. Azerathian priest and priestesses that served as doctors. Women in various stages of pregnancy where there. They all wore traditional Azerathian out-fits. Some where the same as Ravens, others had robes like Arellas, and some skirts or dresses. There where young children as well, ranging from new born to three. When the women of Azerath had there children the where aloud to stay at the building till the child was three. The children where all dressed in white. The girls in the same out as Raven only smaller and the little boys where in similar out fits as well. Instead of there arms being covered there legs where and they all bands on there wrist.**

**Azerathrian men also where there. Visiting there wifes and children, Mothers and siblings. The mens clothing was the same as the little boys. The men and women, who where in there first few months of pregnancy, had there clothing many different colors. Greens, blues, purples, pinks, yellows, and any other color. The women who where to birth any day now or had a young child trailing them where in white.**

**Raven smiled at it all. Despite Ravens young age, non of the other Azerathians treated or looked at her badly for it. Azerath was indeed more understanding in such matters then Earth. In Azerath, what ever your age, life, children, where gifts from Azar. If he permitted one of his children to bare life then who where any of them to question him on the age of the mother? At least thats how there believes worked.**

**Raven walked through one of the doors to her assigned room. It was round. Every thing there seemed to be round. Even the bed was circular. There really wasn't allot in the room. A bed, dresser, night stand, trunk at the foot of the bed, Ravens clock siting on the bed, a book shelf of books, and meditation candles.**

**Meditation. That sound appealing to Raven as she softly shut her door. The room was dark with the door shut. Not to dark, as the thin walls of the room was like a think screen to the sun out side. Raven light a few candles then got into her usual meditation position.**

**She chanted, "**Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos**."**

**She felt the world around her disappear. She knew she was once again in Nevermore even with her eyes shut. It felt different this time. Like a warm, comforting, calmness. It was pleasant, and smelt slightly like milk and powder. Raven tried to think of which Emotions realm she was in. Knowledge? No, her realm smelled like musky old books and the feeling one gets when the go to library. Happy? No, her realm was, as BeastBoy had once put it, the land where air fresheners came from. It couldn't possibly been Braves, Cocky, Rude, Timid, or Anger. It was similar to Loves, that was for sure. The same pleasant comfort and warmth, but Loves realm smelled similar to a spring breeze with the hint of rose or lilac. That left only one other.**

**Raven opened her eyes to find herself in a small room. It was round, go figure, and panted a soft blue. The lighting was low. Not dark, but not overwhelming bright. On the sealing there where painted clouds and birds. Many of them where ravens. They where gentle looking. There was a rocking chair in the room, a giant brown teddy bear, lots of soft toys actually. In the middle of the room stood a white clothed Raven. She gently smiled at Raven.**

"You**," Raven said gently, " **your motherly instinct, Aren't you? That's why Love said you weren't exactly an emotion. And that's why white.**"**

"Right you are Raven, but the others just call me Motherly for short.**" Motherly said as she walked up to Raven. "**And yup, white. As in the traditional robes the mothers of Azerath have to were."

**Raven looked at the smiling version of herself, "**How come you've only shown your self now? The others have been around for as long as I can remembe**r." **

"I've always been hear Rea**." Motherly pulled a photo from seemingly no where, "**I had a little bit of power when we had to take care of Melvin, Timmy, and Teether.**"**

**Raven looked at the photo. It was of her happily holding/ being climbed on by the three little heroes.**

"Or**," Motherly continued as she pulled out another photo, "**like when we where ten and had to watch Zackron**."**

**The other photo was of a younger, grumpy looking, Raven with a small Azerathian boy hanging around her neck.**

"But only now, with the help of what you carry**," Motherly placed a hand on the lower part of Ravens abdomen, "**I've gained the power to come fully into person. I'm different from the others so I have to fallow different rules. I'm not at my full strength yet, but don't worry I'll get there. I, myself, am a little surprised just how much strength I have already. But I suppose I have Gar the thank for that.**"**

"Garfield**?"Raven looked at the Emotion. She may have arrived at Azerath only a few short hours ago, but she missed him dearly all the same, "**What dose he have to do with how strong you are**?"**

**The Emotion giggled, "**Simple. The love you have for him is really strong, so that means your going to Love his, and your, baby so much more. Or have you forgotten who helped get us in this situation?**"**

**Raven gave Motherly an annoyed glance, but then looked down, "I**f your so strong the why don't I feel ready?**"**

"Um... That would be Timid. I haven't real spent to much time with her yet. Give it a couple of weeks. I'll talk with her then you wont feel so unready, and you'll be more preoccupied wondering if your eating right."

"Thanks, that makes it so much better.**" Raven said rolling her eyes. **


	7. Chapter 7

**If you like pleas reply/comment **

**____________**

**Beastboy looked at the contents of his shopping bag and grinned.**

"Got everything I need. Well almost everything.**" He said rubbing his head. He sighed and took a look of his surrounding. Across the street was movie theater. He stood there, remembering...**

"Okay, that was a pretty good movie Gar. I'll admit**" She said as they exited the theater.**

"I told you would like it Raven!**" Beastboy said, proud of himself.**

**Raven pulled down her hood and looked at him, "**But the question is what do we do now? I dought anyones back as the tower.**"**

"How would of thought that on the same day Dick and Kory would go out on a all day date and Victor would go off the Titans East.**" Beastboy thought a moment, " **and who would of thought _I_ could get _YOU _to come watch a flick.**"**

**Raven looked at him with annoyance, **"Unless you can figer something out to do, I'm going back to the Tower.**" She started to walk away.**

"Wait! Wait!**" Beastboy ran in front of her, "t**here's lot's of things we can do...Um...like...Oh there an arcade down the street, or we could go to the comic shop, or get pizza, and we can always go to the circus.**"**

**She didn't like the sound of any of that, "**Gar, I don't play arcades, you know that, when I read I read books that have description not drawings that say POW, we ate before we left and had popcorn during the movie, and I hate the 'Magicians' at the circus. Sorry.**"**

**She walked around him and once again towards the tower. He stood there thinking. Thoughs where things _he_ manly liked, not her. And he already got her to do something she hadn't been in the mood for in the first place.**

"We...We can always go to that café you like.**" Raven stopped and looked at him, "** Isn't it just down this street and to the left. 53980 Quarter St. You should know, The Nightingale. They manly serve Tea, coffee, and Hot chocolate. Oh, and they have Karaoke and poem resiting.**"**

**Raven looked at him full on, "**How do you know so much about the café I go to**?" **

"I listen more then you think Raven. Besides I got you to do some thing I like, I should return the favor and try what you like. Besides it's good for friends to do things the other likes.**"**

**Raven pulled her hood up and gave the smallest smile....**

**Beastboy sighed and went on walking. That had been the first time he and Raven had truly 'hung out'. He had to admit the café was a bit fun to go to.**

**After that day Beastboy and Raven had gotten to know each other very well, because, though he never knew, that act of selfishness and proving that he listens made Raven take a new look at him. To think that he may be more then the insecure, immature, child he always acted like.**

**Beastboy shook his head and sighed, "i**f only I could tell that Garfield that Raven would be having his baby. I would of called myself crazy.**"**

**He ran back to the T shaped tower, and quickly locked himself in his room. That way no one could bombard him with questions of his relations with Raven. Emptying his bag he got to work. Thread, needle, cloth, magnets, scissors. Most of it was there. He jest need a few more things.**


	8. Chapter 8

**If you like pleas reply/comment **

**____________**

"Friend Garfield**?" Starfire asked, lightly pounding on her team mates door, "**Friend Garfield? Are you in there? Pleas answer for all of us have gained the worries for you. Ever sens the day friend Raven left with her mother you have been acting the strange. We know you must not feel all together well, but this locking your self into your room all day, only leaving for missions and the getting of food can not be the way to deal with Ravens leaving**."**

**Starfire stepped back as the door hissed open and the face of Beastboy came out. "**Hay Kor**," He began, looking about on the ground, "Y**ou haven't by any chance seen a needle with a little bit of green thread tied to have you?**"**

"Uh...No**." She replied more then confused.**

"Man, I must of dropped it on the way back form Ravens room.**" He got down on to his hands and knees and started crawling around on the floor.**

**Starfire also looked around for the needle and thread, "**Garfield what exactly have you been doing?**"**

"Um...Working on somethin**'." He replied not really paying attention to the alien. He looked up when he felt a taping on his shoulder.**

**Starfire was holding up the idem he had been searching for, "**What is this 'something'**?"**

**He took the needle, "**Thanks Kor, and**" He stood up and brushed himself off, "**I'm making something for Raven.**" **

**Starfire smiled, "**Is it like the glass box you had once made for Terra**."**

"No way! Rachel deserves something _way_ better then some glue covered box!**" Beastboy snapped. Starfire looked down at the ground. "**Oh, I-I'm sorry Kory. Jest don't compare Rachel to Terra. For trust me, there's a _big_ difference between the two.**"**

"You truly care for her.**" Starfire smiled.**

"Huh**?"**

"Some of us have questioned the structure of your twos relation. And it seems very clear to me that you care very much for her**." Starfire clarified.**

**Beatboy shrugged, "**Well...Ya. Why wouldn't I?...do you wont to see it?**"**

**Starfire smiled and nodded. "**Oh yes indeed**."**

"Fallow me then.**" She fallowed him into his room. More specifically to one corner of it that had been cleared of the mess that is Beatboys room. Starfire looked at the contents on the table he had set up with a lamp.**

"It's a gift for Raven. I want to get it done before her birthday. I know we wont be with her during her birthday, so there really is no reason for me to get it done by then, but... I guess I jest wont to.**"**

"Oh Gar, friend Raven is sure to enjoy it!**" Starfire said in her normal giddy fashion. **

**Beastboy grinned ear to ear, "**You really think so? You don't think it looks rushed**?"**

"It dose not look the rushed. It looks very good. And it is nice of you to want to get it finished before the celebration of Raven's Birth and..**." Starfire went quiet. Beastboy couldn't decide whether the look on her face was sad or wonder.**

"Kory what's the matter**?" He asked.**

"Well**," She looked him the eye, "**I can not but wonder how Raven shall spend her birthday. It is only three days away. Dose she have friends on this Azerath, or shall she be alone?** "**

**Beatboy looked down, "**I...I don't know**."**

**Raven sighed contently. She looked out at the city from where she sat on the balcony. She sat on the think railing, her back to a wall. The afternoon sky greeted her with warmth and comfort. It made her calm and relaxed, almost sleepy. Not a lot of people where out today, so all she heard where the bird that seemed so abundant in Azerath. From basic birds: Blue jays, Robins, Crows, To more interesting ones: Doves, Hawks, Ravens, Eagles.**

"So the rumors are true! The half-demon return to her home land**." **

**Raven jerked her head around to the owner of the sudden voice wile saying, "**Sparrow**?" **

"Well you still remember me I see.**" He said. He was a Azerathian boy. Ruffly the age of Beastboy, same hight too. He wore the same as any Azerathian male, with the color of choice being a deep shade of scarlet. He had black hair that spiked up not to dissimilar to Robins, and his skin was perhaps only a shade or two tanner then Ravens. Green eyed with a ****chakra **** on his forehead. **

**He walked over and sat next to her, "**I haven't seen you sens you ran off to Earth. You look good Rae.**"**

**Raven sighed and glared at him, "**Don't call me Rea.**" She then smiled, "**It's good to see you too Sparrow. How 'd you know I was hear**?"**

"Arella told me you where back and could use some company. She said I could find you hear...So dose that mean your...ah...**" He pointed towards her stomach.**

"Pregnant**?" Raven said for him.**

"Uh...Ya**."**

**Raven place her hand on her stomach and smiled gently, "**Yes**."**

**Sparrow looked at Raven then said over dramatically, "**Oh! How could my dearest childhood friend do this to me?**!" He placed the back of his hand on his forehead, "**She met a boy and never told me! And all this time I thought he we where so close Rea! Oh Rea! Rea Rea Rea! How could you!**"**

**He hugged her and pretended to cry on her shoulder. Raven glared at him before pushing him off the edge of the balcony.**

"Don't call me Rea**!" She yelled down at him as he fell with his arms crossed. He rolled his eyes and before hitting the ground below he turned his body around and landed ever so softly on the ground. With a gust of wind, startling some of the people around him, he took off into the air at great speed. **

**An older Azerathian near by muttered something similar to, "**Children today and there powers**."**

**Sparrow huvered by the balcony Raven was still on, "**Do you throw people off building often?**"**

"Define often**?" Raven replied. Sparrow sighed with a smile and sat down next to her.**

"I see you're still the same Rave**n."**

"And you're the same Sparrow**."**

"So**..." He began, "**Would you like to talk and catch up first? Or would you like to play a game of reunion ta**g."**

**Raven placed a finger on her lips as if thinking. Then slapping his arm she said, "**Tag**!"**

**She flew up, her clock flapping loudly as she did. He smiled and flew off after her.**


	9. Chapter 9

**pleas reply/comment **

**Beastboy waited. The 'other month' point was hear. One month had past sens Raven had been taken away. He repetitively took walked around the tower. Manly buzzing about Ravens room and the med bay. Wondering where and when and even how they'd be taken to see Raven. He was laying on the sofa in the main room, as Cyborg played video games next to him, wondering. **

**'Will Ravens mother come and get us, or Raven? Or neither? Maybe a portal will open and we all go through it solo. Wait! What if nothing happens!? What if ,yes, we're aloud to visit Raven, but need to find are own way there!' Beastboy sat up on the couch as this thought came to mind, 'Non of us know for sure! And if that's the case non of us know how to get there! That was always Ravens department!'**

"**Hay Garfield?"**

**'It would take all of us _Months_ to translate all of Raven books and text and _Months_ after that to understand and use them for any real magic! And by then Raven could of already had the baby!"**

"**Garfield!"**

"**Huh?" Beastboy snapped out of it and looked and his half robotic counter part.**

"**Dude are you alright? You've gone slightly pail. What where you thinking about." Cyborg asked.**

**Beastboys color regained as then he started to blush, "Well... It's been a month sens Raven was taken away right." He nodded, "Well, how are we all suppose to get to Azerath? Will Arella or Raven come get us, or will a portal open for us? Or even yet... What if we're suppose to find are own was there?"**

**Cyborg thought about that. Taking in consideration what BB had. With out Raven such transportation would take a long time to commit. Cyborg gave Beastboy a small smile, "Don't sweat it Gar. We all, especially you, know that Raven would think such a thing trough. She would know if we had to find are own way there. And if thats the case she would leave something behind to get us there."**

**Beastboy returned the small smile, "I guess your right. But I still wish I knew how we're getting there." **

**Not even a scened after the question escaped his lips did a sudden, very bright, light form behind him next to the common-rooms windows. It let out a gust of wind with it and a noise they couldn't quit describe. The sudden surprise made both Titans jump back from it. Beatboy jumping into Cyborgs arms.**

**The light softened and the looked up to see a a large pool of shimmering wight light. A portal. The disturbance notified the others having Robin and Starfire running into the room and also looking at the portal. The four of them exchanged glances then looked back at it. Then, shooting out of it, came out a bird. It flew around the room, its feathers shimmering of a color between blue and purple. **

"**Garfeild?" Beastboy looke at his leader, "can you tell what kinda bird that is?"**

**He looked up at it still flying around the room. It was hard for him to tell with it moving. As if it knew, the bird flew to Beastboy and gracefully landed on his shoulder. The bird and boy looked at each other. Beastboy smiled and pet it's head with his finger, "It a Raven."**

**They all looked at each other. One guess where the bird and portal came from.**


	10. Chapter 10

**pleas reply/comment**

**The Raven squawked then flew back into the shimmering pool of witch it came from. The Titans all grinned at each other before running of to there rooms to grab pre-packed backpacks. After grabbing them the walked through to the other side...**

**They where falling, that's what it felt like. Through a void of ever lasting blue and white. Up ahead came a strange symbol. They collided with it and went through...**

**The four of them landed in a pile on some sort of marble flooring. They groaned as they slowly stood up.**

"I see you all have found your way.**" The Titans looked to see Arella standing in front of them holding the bird that had lead them there, "**I figured sending the Raven would clue you in**."**

**They looked around. They where in a small room with one door. Nothing was in it except for some tapestry on the walls.**

"Um...So, Arella, can we go see Raven?**" Beastboy asked.**

**Arella smiled at the changeling, "T**hat is why you are hear. Fallow me**."**

**Arella walked to the door and went through it. They fallowed down a large corridor. It had doors on ether side and windows high up letting light come in from out side. **

"**S**o where is Raven?**" Robin asked.**

"She was out in the court yard with Sparrow last time I checked**."**

"Sparrow?Who's Sparrow**?" Beastboy asked.**

"He is a old friend of Ravens.**" Arella said.**

**The Titans looked at each other and shrugged at each other. The walls started to have large windows that showed into a large aria of grass with the shredded tree hear and there. Azerathians walked around in it. Soon they came to an opening and walked in. The people there all seemed to have some form of powers very smiler to Ravens as they made things levitate and move. They came a cross a tree were they could see part of someone who was laying against it.**

"Raven child**." Arella said. The Raven of which Arella still held flew over to the person leaning against the tree nuzzled it's head against the person. They moved and looked over. They saw the sleepy looking Raven. Ravens vision cleared and her expression changed into joy. **

"Guys**." Raven smiled as she got up, she didn't have her cloak As she did Sparrow fell to where she had been sitting also waking up. He looked up at Raven as she when over to were the Titans were.**

"Friend Raven**!" Starfire said with glee as she tightly squeezed the Empath.**

"Uh...Kor...can't breath**." Rave manged to say.**

"Oh**,"Starfire let go, "**I am sorry. I've only missed you this past month. It has been the long**."**

"How is are girl**?" Cyborg asked as he walked up to Raven and placed a hand on her shoulder.**

"Ya, how have you been**." Robin ask as well.**

"**I**'m fine guys and it's so nice to see you all.**" Raven smiled slightly. She then looked up to see Beastboy standing there looking at her. She smiled a bit wider. She walked away from the group around her and to Beastboy.**

"Hay**." He said.**

"Hay**." They grinned at each other. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck. Beatboy placed his hand around her, "**I've missed you Gar.**"**

"Ya, I've missed you too.**" They separated a little and Beastboy looked at her, "**Your not showing at all.**"**

**Raven giggled and tapped his noise, "**Gar I wont be showing till the third month. You should look up your facts**."**

"So this is the lucky guy ay Rea**?" They all looked at Sparrow who had gotten up and walked over to Raven. **

**Raven glared at him as she released Beastboy, "**Don't call me Rea, Sparrow.**"**

"Well answer is this the guy?**" He asked pointing to Beastboy.**

"Yes**." Raven replied. Sparrow smiled at Beastboy.**

"Well congratulations there**," He said shaking Beastboys hand, "**Um... Now she told me your name...Garfield right**?"**

"Ya that's right**."**

"Well I'm Sparrow. Raven and I go way back**." He placed a arm around her shoulders, "**In fact I think the last time you where living in the Maternity building is when we met. We where what? Two...Three.**"**

**Raven pushed him away.**

"Speaking of witch Raven, why are you not there now?**" Arella asked.**

**Raven looked at her, "**Sparrow and I where taking a walk and ended up hear**."**

"We must of dosed off watching the birds**." Sparrow added rubbing the back of his neck.**

"I trust you can find you way back**." **

"Yes mother**." Raven and Arella changed grins before Arella walked away.**

"Well this little bird best be off**." Sparrow said, "**See ya Rea.**"**

**Suddenly the seat of his pants became black as he gained a wedge-y. "**See ya Sparrow. Come on guys it's probable best if we get to the Maternity Building**."**

"So Raven, Is this what most of Azerath looks like**?" Cyborg asked as the all fallowed Raven.**

**She giggled, "**No, far from it.**" She waked up to a door and pushed it open, "**This is Azerath.**" **

**I'd like to take a moment to thank all of you who have read and commented on my sorry. Thank you. I'd also like to say that my friend, Siamese712, has also started a Teen Titans FanFiction and I'd much appreciate it if some of you also gave her writing a read. We have _very_ similar writing styles so most of you are most likely to like her story as well. (plus she supports BBXRea to) It's 'Moments Like This'**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Titans where momentarily blinded by the light, but as there yes adjusted the gasped at what they saw. Walking through the door, onto a terrace, the looked out to see magnificent buildings. They had golden symbols large enough to see from where they are. Below one could see , besides Azerathians walking around, small gardens. Most of the buildings where connected by paths/ bridges. **

**In the clouds where birds of every sort along with the few people flying around as well. The Titans also noticed the clouds that serounded the borders of the city.**

"Azerath, city in the clouds**." Raven said as she leaned on the railing.**

"Raven**..." Robin said.**

"This place**..." Cyborg continued.**

"Is beautiful**..." Starfire finished.**

**The wind lightly picked up. Blowing at all of there hair. Raven felt the warmth of the sun come down and smiled, "**I know. Come on.**"**

**She took Beastboys hand and lead them across one of the bridges. They passed a few people. Smiling to each one and giving a wave. Receiving the same back or a small bow of the head. **

"Wow! The people hear are really nice Raven.**" Beastboy said.**

"We, Azerathians, have always been generally nice people. We take care of each other, perhaps even to much**." Raven replied.**

"Friend Raven?"** Starfire flew in front of Raven. Having her and the others stop, "**Pleas do not take what I'm about to say in the way of the bad, but you come from such a beautiful and peaceful place. How is it that you are...are so...**"**

"Dark**?" Raven offered the word. Starfire nodded. The others gave her looks, wishing to know the answer as well. Raven let her eyes drift down. Was it not obvious? Could they really not make the connection of what separated her from every other Azerathian?**

**After a minute or so pause Raven replied, "**Because Kory, They proficiencised that I would be the portal to end all life. People treat you different if your a half demon. If you're told your evil from birth you tend to start believing and acting so**."**

**They all stood there in silents. Raven kelped her back to them, eyes on the ground, and wrapped her arms around herself. She didn't want to look at there faces of pity or what ever they wished to show. She felt arms place themselves around her own. She didn't need any form of powers or sight to know who it was as she let her self lean into his comfort.**

"They don't still treat you so, do they**?" Beastboy asked.**

**Raven sighed and smiled, "**Ever sens we defeated Trigon they have definitely become accepting of me. Sparrow was my first friend. He excepted me even knowing what I was. I would have spent my childhood alone if it hadn't been for him**."**

**A small wind blew between them all. Bringing sweet scents of down below with it. **

"Enough of this. We should get going before one of the priest or some one gets pissed that I'm out hear**."**


	12. Chapter 12

**The hole morning was filled with gossip with Starfire, Car topics with Cyborg, crime update with Robin, and settling them in for the week for there visit. Seeing as they spent most of Ravens time, the three Titans decided they'd find something to do and leave there other two team mates alone for awhile.**

"So how have you been Gar**?" Raven asked as the two walked. Ravens clock flowing with every step.**

"You know same oh same oh**." BeastBoy said in a cheery voice. The two stopped together at a balcony. He looked at her, letting his face fall, "**Okay, do you want the truth, the hole truth, and nothing but the truth**?"**

"So help you Aza**r."**

**He hugged her tightly, "**I've been beyond miserable. When....when Terra left and betrayed us... I felt heart broken, but when you left**." BeastBoy released her half way to let her look him the eye, "**When you left it felt like some one not only broke my heart but they also stole my sole**." He embraced her again, "**If I hadn't found something to distract me who knows what would of happen**."**

"Garfield**." Raven hugging him back. Nearly at tears. They stood there for awhile before finally separating. BeastBoy wiped away a few tears she had shed and rested his hand on her cheek. Raven closed her eyes, smiled, and placed her hand on his. She reopened them and looked at him. He smiled back and eliminated the small gap between them, kissing her. Both there hearts leaped for joy at every second there lips stayed touching. Eventually they needed to separate. Why the mortal need for oxygen? **

"So**?" Raven blushed, "**What was it that distracted you?**"**

"Oh**." BeastBoy smiled and took his back pack off his shoulders, "**There's something I want to give you. Is there a place we can sit**?"**

"This way**." Raven lead him to a large flat marble rock. "**It's suppose to be a bench.**"**

**They sat down on it. The sun was slowly setting in the evening sky as it streaked golden rays at them. BeastBoy set his pack between them. Zipping it open he put his hands inside, "**This was, I guess, a birthday present for you Rachel, but... You know. So I'll give it to you now**."**

**He pulled out a ****plushie**** about the size of a small dog. It was him. Raven took the doll from him. It had large anima eyes and a small smile stitched into it. It was hand made, one could tell, but it was well done for such a thing. Raven grazed her hand over it's hair. It felt real.**

"Gar, did you use your actual hair for this**?" BeastBoy lightly chuckled.**

"Heehee Ya. I did. You can sorta still see where I cut it to.**" He tilted his head. If one looked close enough they could see where a chunk of his hair was shorter then the rest. He looked back up at her then pulled another doll from his bag. "**I have one to**."**

**There in his hand was a tiny Raven. It to had large eyes as well and a subtitle smile. "**I found some of your old hair clippings in your room...I-I hope that's all right. You see, this way we're always together even where we're apart**." **

**Raven smiled at him, "**Oh Garfield**." She hugged him tightly. "**You seem to know jest what to say. I'll always keep him with me.**"**

"I have names for them.**" Garfield said putting his free hand on her back.**

"What**?"**

"MinnyHe and MinnyShe.**" Raven pushed away and gave him a look, "**Okay Okay. Minny Rea and Minny BB**."**

"Now that I can live with**."**

"Oh Rea. Hold yours up**." She did. Holding MinnyBB with one hand. BeastBoy held Minny Rea up as well and brought the two dolls close to each other. Suddenly the dolls hands clicked together. "**Magnets**." **

"Garfield they're wonderful.**" She hugged him again this time also kissing him. He returned both embraces. Dolls still in hand. They released lips and laid down together. Raven shivered, making BeastBoy look at her.**

"You cold Rea**?"**

"Jest a bit**." He sat her up and set his doll next to her. He quickly transformed in to a large wolf. He circuled around her a few times before wrapping his furred body around her laying down. She smiled and rested her head on him. He was warm, and shielded her from the coming cold breeze. Raven held the MinnyBB in her arms as she used her clock as a blanket. She felt suddenly drowsy. BeastBoy took Minny Raven in his mouth and set it down next to the real Raven before setting his head on it. He looked at her. Her eyes were shut and she breathing deeper. In her sleep she snuggled even more into his green fur. He wrapped his tail around her and close his eyes as well. **

**Unknown to the sleeping lovers enraged eyes glared down at them from a far, "**How could she possible love an imbecile like him? Him and his corny affections. He doesn't even deserve her looking at him**.** Let alone her affections**"**


End file.
